Baby wo mitai ni
by lia200304
Summary: just read it..takes place after they all graduate highschool and college..rated k for now...
1. Chapter 1

baby wo mitai ni ( I want a baby)

**AN: well this is my chance at writing an ouran fanfic. I know i should finish my 'alone time' and the 'karaoke session 1' fanfic first before starting this, but i just got the idea in my head and i wanted to go with it. So thanks to my friends on facebook with coming up with the title and how to start this. I apreciate it! now i have no clue how long this one will be, so just go with it. So here is the first chapter!**

_'I cant believe he would ask me this? I thought he was gonna ask me to help him get rid of some legal issues but no! he had to ask me this! What will my husband think when he finds out that im gonna help his best friend by having his baby! I know what he will do, he will go into his favorite cornor and mope and make those strange mushrooms. But that is only if i say yes to this. It is sad that his wife cant have kids, but to ask me!'_

Haruhi looks back at the building she just came out of. It was very tall and had mostly windows. Just above the door there is a sign saying 'Ootori enerprises' Just after graduating highschool, Kyoya got his wish of owning the family business, but to everyones surpise, he turned it down and went to college for buiness. During his time in college, his father arranged a marrige between Kyoya and Lia Jacobson. Lia's family was from America but moved to japan when her father decided to work with Kyoya father to connect both business. So when Kyoya graduated, he was married to Lia. As soon as they were married, Lia's father stepped down and gave the buisness to Kyoya. Kyoya changed the name as soon as he took over. Everything was going good untill Kyoya and Lia went to the doctor a couple of months ago and found out that she couldnt have kids. It devistated Kyoya and Lia. So after many discussions they decided to see about a surroget mother. So now back to Haruhi standing outside the building. She was recived a phone call a couple days ago and was suprised that it was Kyoya. He asked for her to come to the office today to talk.

_**Flashback:**_

_Haruhi walked throught the glass doors into the main lobby. The lobby had one carpet that lead from the door to the front desk. The carpet had a rich red to it with blue trim. Haruhi shook her head before heading to the front desk. There she talked to one of the secretarys there and they walked with her all the way up to Kyoyas secretary. There ths busty readhead opened the door for her and they went into the office. When Haruhi saw Kyoya, she gasped. Kyoya didnt looked like he did in Highschool. No longer does he wear those glasses that made him hide his emotions from the world. He is now wearing contacts that bring out his rich blueish gray eyes. His hair was still black but it was down to his shoulders. He was wearing a rich blue colored tailored suit that hugged everything. It seemed he worked out now and got some muscles that wanted to pop out of his suit. Haruhi couldnt get enough of it. Her face suddenly got hot. Kyoya motioned for her to sit down. Then silence came before they didnt know where to start. Haruhi cleared her throat. _

_"So Kyoya, Im here. What legal problem do you need help with?" Asks Haruhi_

_Kyoya stares at Haruhi for a moment before laughing. Haruhi flinches a little because she never heard Kyoya laugh before and it was kinda scary. _

_"Im sorry for laughing Haruhi. I just thought of something funny. I called you for a different reason. I dont have any legal problems for you to help me with. No this is a personal matter. Seeing as we are old friends and you married my best friend Tamaki, i decided to ask you for this favor." Said Kyoya_

_"And what favor is that Kyoya?" Asks Haruhi_

_"We will get to that. So tell me how is Tamaki doing? Do you keep into contact with the others?" Asks Kyoya_

_"Yes i do. Hikaru and Kaoru live in france right now. They opened thier 30th clothing store there and that is where they are gonna stay. Hunny and Mori are currently in America participating in a kendo tournament. As for Tamaki, he currently is the headmaster at Ouran academy where at the moment is one of the most sought out schools in the world thanks to Tamaki." Said Haruhi_

_"And what about you?" Asks Kyoya_

_"Me? Well i opened my own law firm a couple months ago and it is currently one of the top law firms in the country. But i dont wanna brag." Said Haruhi_

_"Ah. Sorry about not being at your and Tamaki's wedding 2 years ago. I went to America to meet my wife around that time and couldnt make it back" Said Kyoya_

_"Yes well Tamaki had such a fit. He wanted you as the best man and got your tux ready. I told him that you had more important things to do and that you will visit when you get back. He calmed down and gave the best man position to Umehito Nekozawa." Said Haruhi_

_"Really? Wow when did they become friends?" Asks Kyoya_

_"Well it took a while, but he eventally got over being afraid of the light and stopped being creepy. He took your place as best man with his sister as one of my bridesmaid. I had two bridesmades and one maid of honor. Tamaki had 3 people too." _

_"Who was your maid of honor and the other bridesmaid?"_

_"Well lets see. My maid of honor ended up being your sister Fuyumi and the other bridesmaid ended up being Renge. She nearly exploded when she found out i was a girl. She did the cornor thing like Tamaki does. The other two groomsmen were Ritsu and Shiro. Shiro almosts looks like Tamaki now. He is currently the King of the host club at ouran." _

_"Really? The host club is still going strong after we all left it?" Asks Kyoya_

_"Yep. Just before i left, Shiro was coming in as a freshman. I had already asked two sopmores to run it when i leave and told them about Shiro. They asked him to join and he did. Now he is a senior and is running the club fine. I visit the club once in a while with Tamaki."_

_"Thats good that the host club is still going on after all these years. Now down to business. Haruhi i need to ask you something really personal. But before i get to that, My wife Lia wants to come in and talk to you too._

_The doors push open and in comes Lia. She has dark black hair like Kyoya's but it goes all the way down to her backside. Her eyes are green and she is skinny. She is wearing a green summer dress. She comes up to Kyoya, kisses him on the cheek and turns to Haruhi._

_"Welcome Haruhi. Thanks for coming. We appreciate this." _

_"No problem. So what is so important."_

_"Well Haruhi, We just found out a couple months ago that Lia cant have kids. We asked many other doctors if there is any other way, and well they gave us one option. Now i want you to think this over with Tamaki before giving us an answer. But we wanted to ask you if you can be a surroget mother for us." Said Kyoya_

_Haruhi just sits there stiff as a board. Lia grabs Kyoya's hand and they stare. Haruhi shakes it off and then looks back up at Kyoya._

_"Are you serious? Why me?"_

_"Because you are my friend and i can trust you not to run off with the child." Said Kyoya _

_"Uh let me talk to Tamaki about it. I got to go." Ill see myself out." Said Haruhi as she left._

_**END Flashback**_:

Haruhi walks into the waiting limo. As the door closes she looks out the window at the passing buildings. She sighs and lays her head back.

'What is Tamaki gonna think of this' Thought Haruhi as she closes her eyes.

**AN: woot first chapter done! Im on a roll so i will update some other stories. :D please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby wo mitai ni chapter 2**

**AN: Well i decided to write again. Im gonna try to write another chapter for the karaoke fanfic. I swear. Also check out my new Full metal panic fanfic too. Oh and i finished the Ranma one. So far one person wants me to write a side story of Nabiki/Kuno. I might..we will see..got too much on my plate at the moment. Oh and Happy Holidays. Now on with this chapter**

I dont own any of the ouran cast but i do own lia Jacobson. She is my charater. Rated T for now..

As the limo pulled up to the mansion, Haruhi was still wondering on how to tell Tamaki about the idea of being a surroget. No matter how many ideas she came up with, In the end, they didnt make sense and wouldnt work. So she decided to make Tamaki a huge supper in order to tell him. Once the door opened, she hopped out and ran to the kitched. There she looked for the Chef and told him to take the night off. The chef of course, had a fit but Haruhi got rid of him easily by offering a little more in his paycheck next week. Once the Chef left, Haruhi went to work making a fancy supper which consisted of rice balls, miso soup, some green been casserole (that Hunny told her about while they were in america). While they are cooking, she went upstairs to their room and set up a table infront of the bed and then went into the closet and picked out a sexy blue dress to wear. Once she heard the ding downstairs she ran back down and took the food out so it could cool. She went and put on the dress and then carried the stuff upstairs and waited for Tamaki to come home. She waits...and waits, and waits..till she falls asleep.

_Dream:_

_Haruhi walks to Kyoya's house. She decided to go ahead with the surroget mother idea before she asks Tamaki. Before she could knock on the door, it opens and out comes Lia. She stops and smiles when she sees Haruhi. She ushers Haruhi into the bedroom and closes the door. She turns towards the bed and there lays Kyoya. She blushes and looks away. Kyoya slowly walks to her and turns her head towards his face and slowly lowers to..._

"Haruhi! hunny! Immmm home!" Yells Tamaki

Haruhi Shakes her head. She stands up and waits for Tamaki to come up to the room.

_'What was all that about? I am married to Tamaki and Kyoya is married to Lia! What the heck was i thinking!' thought Haruhi_

Tamaki comes upstairs and stops dead in his tracks. His jaw drops. Haruhi giggles and walks up to Tamaki and kisses him. Tamaki stands still and just stares. Haruhi grabs His hand and sits him down infront of the table. She then sets out the food and sits back down and starts to eat. Tamaki still is stiff as a board as he watches his wife eats.

_'Wow Haruhi looks awsome tonight. and supper in our room? I wonder what is up? I better ask her.'_ Thought Tamaki

"Haruhi, hunny, whats is going on?" Asks Tamaki

"What do you mean Tamaki?" Asks Haruhi

"I mean, why are you dressed up, and why are we eating in our room? Does this have something to do with your meeting with Kyoya?" Asks Tamaki

Haruhi chokes on her food. Tamaki gets up and pats her back before sitting down. Once Haruhi takes a sip of her wine, she calms down and looks at Tamaki

"You knew about my meeting with Kyoya?" Asks Haruhi

"Hunny of course! When Kyoya called a couple of weeks ago, i was the one that answered the phone. I talked with him a while and he told me that he had to ask you a favor but wanted to do it in person. So i said sure and called you to answer the phone. So now what was the meeting about?" Asks Tamaki

Haruhi stares at Tamaki and then takes a big gulp of her wine. She knew it wasnt gonna be easy to tell her husband this and was hoping for some more time, but i guess it didnt play her way. She took another big gulp of her wine before turning back to her smiling husband.

"Tamaki, darling the meeting i had with Kyoya today? Well...he needed my help on something"

"What does he need help with! If he needed help, why didnt he ask me!" Asks a teary eye Tamaki

"Its nothing you could do for him...oh crap" Said Haruhi

"Do for him! what exactly does he want you to do?" Asks a hysterical Tamaki

"Well...hunny..he wants me to...to...be a surroget mother." Said Haruhi

"...What does that mean?" Asks Tamaki

"Well..he wants me to carry his child." Said Haruhi

Tamaki just sits there for a sec and then faints...

**AN: Well if you dont like this well sorry. I tired...it will get better. While you wait, read my other fanfics! im gonna update the karaoke fanfic tonight so just watch for it! thanks to all that have read this..i would love some comments...well HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I am soo sorry. I just have lost my plot for this for a while. But here is my update.)**

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi sighed as she picked up Tamaki and hauled him to the bed. She was used to him fainting so it was no big deal picking him up. She knew that this was actually going to happen, but she had hoped that she would have more time before telling him. Unfortantly, fate had other plans. As soon as Tamaki was on the bed, Haruhi went to the table where their food was, covered everything up and snuffed out the candles. She turns back around to watch Tamaki's sleeping form.

'Man, how did I know he was gonna act like this. Man this is such a pain. Why oh why did Kyoya ask me?' Thought Haruhi bitterly before heading towards the bed.

As she was about to get into bed, her cell phone went off on her desk. She grabs it on the second ring, as to not wake Tamaki.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! I this is Hunny"

"Oh Hi Hunny! What is up? Hows Mori?" Asks Haruhi

"We are both fine. Its fun here in America. It is a great place to cook foods and make sweets. How are you and Tamaki?" Asks Hunny

"We are fine. Just fine. Well hes actually sleep-"

"Oh I am sorry! Am I interupting something? Im sorry Haruhi!" said Hunny

"No No Hunny, you are not. He just feel asleep a couple of minutes ago and it will take more that a dozen phones to wake him up. So what can i do you for?"

"Oh well We are coming back next week and was wondering if you would plan a party for us?" Asked Hunny

"Oh sure Hunny! I would be glad to plan a party for you! So when exactly are you coming back?" Asked Haruhi

"Oh on a wensday. Will that be enough time for you to get stuff together?" Asks Hunny

"Sure sure! Tamaki and I can plan anything in a short amount of time. Don't worry."

"Oh thanks! Well Mori needs me to test the cream for the new cake! Bye" Said Hunny

Haruhi hands up the phone and turns back to look at Tamaki. He is still unconscious. Haruhi sighs and gets out of bed heading towards the bathroom. She closes the door and looks in the mirror while washing her hands.

_'Man look at me. Since graduating and marrying Tamaki, i have changed alot. I wonder what the kid would look like if i agree to have his kid. Hm, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Unless Tamaki has a fit. I wonder when Tamaki will wake up so we can talk about it.'_ Thought Haruhi

Haruhi finishes washing her hands before turning off the light and heading back to the room. She first looked at the bed to see if Tamaki was still there, but to her surprise he wasnt. She looked around, wondering where he was until she saw the curtain to the balcony flittering in the wind. She walks out onto the balcony to see Tamaki looking out. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at her with a sad smile.

"Tamaki, a penny for your thoughts." Said Haruhi

"I was just thinking of the many reasons Kyoya would ask you to bear his child. Have they seeked other options? Or are you the last resort?" Asks Tamaki

"I do believe Kyoya would seek other options before asking me. So I guess i was a last resort. But if you dont want me to do it hun, I wont. But you need to give me a good reason as to why I should turn this down." Says Haruhi

" I can't really give you a real reason why to turn Kyoya down, but I much rather talk to Kyoya soon. But first i want to talk to you about this. What is your opinion?" Asks Tamaki

"I do believe that its an honor to be doing this for Kyoya and Lia, but I am worried that I would want to keep the child when I come to full term with it. Also that it might break up Kyoya and Lia's marriage. I dont want to do that, but I might be their only hope. What do you think hun?" Asks Haruhi

"Im not happy that he wants to impregnate you, even if it is so they can have kids, but If he really needs our help, I give my blessings. When do you meet him again?" Asks Tamaki

"Um In a couple of days. I was gonna break it to you before then, oh and Kyoya wont be impregnating me, it will be artifical. So physical contact. You want to go with me? But what about school? Oh and by the way, Hunny and Mori are coming back next week and they want me to plan a party." Asks Haruhi

"Well that is good! It will be good to see them again. Go for it love. I only want to be the one to touch youur skin my love. The school can live without me for a day. Its no big deal hun. You are more important. Thats why I love you." Said Tamaki

" You are too sweet, I love you too Tamaki."

"Say Haruhi, what do you say we go play _'school mates'_."

"lol sure love, sure!" Said Haruhi

They both walk into their bedroom and head to the bed.

**An: Well yea...this is short and sweet...So yea. Enjoy! Now read and review.)**


	4. Chapter 4: tamaki talks to kyoya

**Baby wo mitai ni chapter 4: Tamaki talks to Kyoya and problems arise**

**(An: Well here we go. Next chapter. Enjoy)**

Kyoya looked at the pictures on his desk. One picture was of him and his wife and the other was a picture of all the host club before Hunny and Mori left. He chuckles at all the memories before returning to his very important paperwork. He needed to keep this place running despite being exusted and worried about having his friend give him a son. He was about to sign the first paper when his intercom went off.

"Yes Shelia?"

"Im sorry to interrupt sir but a mister Soun is here to see you. Shall i let him in?"

"Why yes. Let him in and please bring some tea and cinnamon rolls. Thanks Shelia."

Kyoya puts the paperwork in a drawer and smooths out his clothes. There was a knock and the doors open to show Soun walking behind Shelia. He was clearly flirting with her. Kyoya smirks and then puts on his cool face. He waves Shelia away and turns to Tamaki.

"Still the same old flirt are we Tamaki? What about Haruhi?"

"Ah she knows i cant stop flirting. Its a part of who i am so why change it? Its good to see you Kyoya after all these years."

"You to. Its been like 4 years? Please take a seat."

"Thanks and yes it has. The last time i saw you, was during your wedding. Ah i remember you being fidgety during the whole thing."

"Yes well I was getting married Tamaki. Its not like any of us needed someone to hold us up during their wedding."

Tamaki laughs and sits down to start to talk when Shelia comes back in with a tray of tea and cinnamon buns. Tamaki's eyes get wide at seeing the cinnamon buns. Shelia pours the tea and then sets the tray down and leaves. Tamaki grabs a cinnamon bun and chows down. Kyoya watches him for a minute before getting up and walking to the front of his desk and sitting on it. Kyoya picks up a cinnamon bun and chows down on it too. Once Tamaki was done, he siped his tea and then turned to Kyoya.

"I assume you know why am here Kyoya?"

"Yes. I figured Haruhi wouldnt beable to keep it from you. So what is it that you want to know?"

"Wow ever so blunt Kyoya. Well Haruhi and i talked about it so i know some of it. But what i want to know is why you picked Haruhi?"

"Well seeing as i dont know that many friends who could bear my child for me, I picked Haruhi. I want the child to be smart like me and Haruhi. Mind you, both of you are allowed to see the child, but will be known as great aunt and uncle. Im sure she told you that i will not be actually sleeping with her right?"

Tamaki chokes on his tea for a minute before nodding.

"She has, I just wanted to make sure. I trust you entirely Kyoya but i dont want any funny business."

"That is understandable Tamaki. I assure you there will be no funny business. Is there anything else?"

"Yes but this is not related to Haruhi having your Kid. You see Mori and Hunny are supposed to come back into town. I was wondering if you guys would be avalible next week. Haruhi is planning a party for them."

"Im sure we will beable to join. If that is all, im sorry but i need to get some paperwork done. Im sure you got to head back to the school. They must be bashing thier heads against the wall seeing as you are not there. Im sure you can see yourself out."

"Yes Kyoya, that place would fall apart without me. Have a good day and I will talk to you later."

Tamaki left and Kyoya pulled out the papers. He was about to sign his name when his cell phone goes off. Groaning at the suddent interuption, he picks up his phone and answers. He waits a minute before Jumping out of his chair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS A PROBLEM! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD THAT TAKEN CARE OF? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Yelled Kyoya

Kyoya listens on the phone for a minute before hanging up and putting his head in his hands. He lifts up his head pushes the speaker button.

"Yes sir?"

"Shelia, get me my wife and Mrs Soun. I need to have a confrence."

"Yes sir, right away. Doesnt Mr Soun need to be here too?"

"No Shelia, he has given me his full support so he is not needing to return."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Nothing else Shelia. I just need my wife and Mrs Soun to show up soon."

"Yes sir."

Kyoya turns his chair to look out the window at the town below. The sun was setting leaving a bright red glow within the clouds. Down below the Buildings were sparkling like little diamons. Kyoya smiles at the sight for a minute before he sighs and looks up to the sky.

_'This is just great. Now how am i gonna keep my promise to Haruhi and Tamaki and my wife. They will say no once they find out. I just know it! damn the gods!'_

**(AN: can you guess what went wrong? Well that is all im doing because that is all that came up. Sorry its short.)**


End file.
